


After the World Ends... What do We Do?

by Luckycat26654



Series: After the World Ends... [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Death, Dystopia, End of the World, Explicit Language, Gen, How Do I Tag, Maybe - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Not a scientist, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unreliable Narrator, Worldbuilding, kinda not really -freeform, might change relationships later, no one important - Freeform, no this isn't religious its just the summary, who knows - Freeform, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckycat26654/pseuds/Luckycat26654
Summary: They said not the play god.We did anyway.We should have listened. Where did we go wrong?Earth: 1 ADGA boom was heard overhead; a rumbling felt throughout the world. Ashes covered the sky as the earth shifted. Away we strayed from the sun, no longer did we spin. A poison anchored itself into the core -Earth was dying and mankind was to blame. They told us that if we continued, the Earth would meet its end. But we were greedy -we wanted and wanted, till there was nothing left we could want.They told us not to play god.So we killed him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: After the World Ends... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049540
Kudos: 3





	1. What were we supposed to do?

It was busy. It was one of those days that had everyone in a stir, something big was going to happen. White coats fluttered around, an almost rhythm like pattern of hurried steps on the tiles. Hushed murmurs of half finished projects and complicated problems that had to be solved.

It was the year 2235 CE and the Earth was dying. How laughable the pathetic tries of those environmentalists, they told us to stop. Some begged while others yelled. No matter how far they pushed, we never listened. Why would we? We simply want to advance the world to the future everyone told us to create. It wasn’t our fault… It wasn’t… right? It was the public and the government. One cannot find fault in someone who just wants to earn a living. They told us to control gravity, they told us to heal the sick and bring back the dead -they told us to make weapons that could put nuclear warheads to shame! THEY TOLD US! 

… 

It was their fault that there was nothing we could do. It was their fault that resources were dwindling. It was their fault that they kept pushing us for more. It was…  
Where did we go wrong? When did it start to become our fault? We pushed for larger budgets, more resources. We refused to back down from our research. We avoided consequences by pointing the blame on the government. It was our fault.

It was our fault.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
A large boom shattered the sky, a rumbling was felt throughout the world. It rattled the Earth, shifting from the sun. Silver hot ashes filled the air, sparing none who happened to get touched by the silvery white wisps. Screaming and crying could be heard from the streets as the ashes burned all that was in its path. The cold autumn air disappeared, leaving only a blazing inferno. From the dry, cracked ground, dark tendrils spread throughout the land. A poison that seeped into the Earth’s core, leaving it to bleed into the empty space. 

Was this our punishment? For trying to mess with time? 

Time control, the current project of every scientist in the world. A goal thoroughly supported by the government. How could one not take the opportunity to control time? Redo past mistakes, freeze time to destroy enemies, fast forwards to see what the future brings. To hell with the time rules -at least that's what everyone else has said. But we knew. We knew the trouble time control would bring. But did we stop? No. We too were curious. Some sought to prove that they could do it, while others simply wanted the paycheck.

We should have listened to those environmentalists.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Shit” a voice said. The holder of the voice was a tall, lean blonde female. Her hair was a crisp golden and her eyes were a bright blue. She had glasses on and her hair was tied up in a tight bun.

“Language” another voice whispered. This one belonged to a man about the same height. Spiky brown hair that looked like it had been forced to corporate but still obviously did not listen. His tanned skin hinted towards a Latino origin, but his voice betrayed his looks. Dark eyes glanced towards his partner, she was pale and her eyes were wide with unshed tears. That was to be expected. 

“Shut up, I think potentially destroying the Earth is grounds for cursing” 

“Oh, but you still shouldn’t”

“OLIVIER! CORWALL! What the hell did you two do?!? You dumb shits!!”


	2. Who do We Blame?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seriously? Movie quotes? We are trying to create time travel! I highly doubt now's the time for movie quotes"
> 
> "I'd say now is the perfect time for movie quotes"  
> \------------------------  
> The soft light from the device started glowing. This was it. This was what they were waiting for! The era of time travel was about to begin!
> 
> "Shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________ = Time change. If not specified, then it is a short time skip.  
> \------- = POV/event change. Just a change in perspective, most likely still happening at the same time, possibly a little bit before or after.

“OLIVIER! CORWALL!! What the hell did you two dumb shits do?!?” 

“Sir!”

“Professor Petrei!”

“Don’t ‘Sir’ me, what in God’s name did you do? What the hell are those black tendrils?!” the now named Professor Petrei growled out. Despite his short stature, it felt as if he was a giant, looking down at the two as if they destroyed a precious heirloom. Which, in a way, they did. The two froze, glancing at each other -neither knowing what to say. Whether they could defend themselves or not was not the problem. They, in fact, did absolutely nothing wrong; they did not even know what happened themselves. That was the thing about time travel, there was no natural instance that they could study -nothing even relating to the idea of time travel except for old theories made by the lesser educated scientists. Meaning that everything they tried was entirely foreign in their field. Even bringing back the dead was not entirely as foreign as one might believe. Finally, after a moment of silence, Corwall -the ever so soft spoken one- came forward and tried to explain.

“Professor… the experiment… we -we were so close! Everything was going fine, nothing was wrong, but…” Corwall tried to explain. He tried to make sense of what happened, but his mind was a mess; trying to organize his thoughts was even harder.  
_________________________________________________________________  
*Before the explosion*  
_________________________________________________________________  
“How’s the energy transmissions?”

“Affirmative Commander!”

“...” 

“...”

“Was that a movie quote? Seriously Christina?”

“What? We just saw that movie last night! They were doing almost the same thing we were doing! I just wanted to try that -looked fun” Christina whined, whispering the last part. 

*Sigh* “Christina Max Olivier. WE! Are trying! To harness the power of TIME! Now’s not the time for movie quotes!”

“Well Oliver Quinn Corwall. You. Are simply no fun! Now’s the perfect time for movie quotes!”

“I give up” 

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Having worked on this project for seven years together, they knew each other quite well. Like twins or some psychic shit that you always see on TV, they moved as if they were linked together as one. The “time machine” -as one could call- was a giant metal ring with wires and antennas hooked up to it. Using the recent technology of gravitational manipulation, the entire machine was floating along with a few other things. The goal of the time machine was to use exotic matter to harness the energy released by gravitational waves to combine a stabilized wormhole with the Tipler Cylinder Theory in order to achieve both time travel to the future and the past. It was a confusing and long endeavor, but if they were right, then the finished product would be worth it. 

“Powering up”

The ring started to glow a soft blue. Tension was rising in both scientists as they tried to calm down. With trembling hands and shaking smiles, they continued.

“Energy levels are sustained and stable”

The light, growing with each second, was becoming a more harsh deep blue. A breath was sucked in, and Oliver moved to continue. The light -getting brighter and brighter.

“Turning on the spiral compactor and merging energies in three…”

The ring started to fill with a green circular energy, like the faint outlines of the whirlpool when draining water. It was getting hard to see now, but the two continued the experiment. 

“Two”

The light, by now, was so bright -that one had to squint to see what was happening. The whirlpool of energy became more violent, lashing outside of the circle before collapsing back in on itself. Eventually, the middle of the swirl of energy opened into a large black hole that seemed to suck in all of the bright light. A new era was about to come to life.

“One”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters introduced:  
> Christina Max Olivier - American with a French background  
> Oliver Quinn Corwall - Latino origin but grew up in America  
> José Petrei (You won't get to know his first name) -French and Mexican Origin
> 
> No, the science is not correct. Yes, they are real terms -look them up. Yes, I tried to be as realistic as possible. No, it's all in theory, none of this is probably possible.
> 
> *Bonus*  
> P-"Mr. Corwall, this is your new coworker for project T-1"
> 
> O-"Hi, I'm Oliver Corwall"
> 
> C-"I'm Christina Olivier"
> 
> O-"Olivier..."
> 
> C-"Oliver..."
> 
> P-"I'm going to regret this aren't I?"


	3. Where Will We Hide?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We did it! We actually did it!"
> 
> "This, I feel like I've waited for this my entire life"
> 
> "Look, it's snowing! In September at that!"
> 
> "Oliver?
> 
> Please! No!
> 
> Hel-"  
> \----------  
> "Starfall? How annoying"

“One”

The swirling light lashed out, and the black hole of energy reached the edges of the ring. If one squinted, they would see a room of some sorts on the other side. 

“We did it… We did it! We actually created time travel! Oliver, we did it!”

“This-this isn’t a dream is it? I’m awake right? I ca-”

All of a sudden, a boom burst out from the machine -shaking the ground and pushing the two scientists away. The black hole shrunk into a small black sphere, energy crackling and swirling around -like a small bouncy ball. From an outside view, the sphere looked as if it was heating up; a crimson fading into the center. 

“W-what the-? What’s happening!?”

The sphere started to rise, past the ring and to the ceiling. Then it abruptly shot up towards the sky, blowing off the top of the building. Passing up all the way until it was in the clouds. Another shockwave then rang out, more powerful than the one before -infact, some would say that it shook the world. But little did we know how right we were. The sphere then came rushing back down, and slammed through the machine and all the way to the ground. The inky blackness of the sphere started rushing out, forming tendrils of darkness. 

“Shit”

_______________________________________________________

*End of Flashback*

_______________________________________________________

“But what Corwall? Spit it out”

“But something went wrong. According to our information, everything was going as planned -and it even worked-, but somehow the energy started condensing and rising. It blew off the ceiling and then came crashing down, spilling these… these roots of darkness” Christina said, jumping into the conversation.

A faint glow from above started to gain the attention of the trio as they looked up into the clouds. White specks started to slowly fall towards the ground, some looked almost like wisps of white smoke. The closer the flakes got, the more they looked like intricate, beautiful snowflakes. 

“Is it snowing? In September?” Oliver stuck his hand out to catch the falling snowflakes. Instantaneously, the speck of white engulfed Oliver in a grey flame. Not even seconds passed by before nothing but a burn mark on the ground was left. Without a sound, Oliver died. It happened all too soon; a scientist of great standing, a colleague, my friend, died. Christina fell to the ground.

“O-o-oliver? Wh-a-what h-a-ap-pened? This -this isn’t a joke! You can come out now! Please? Pl-e-ase… please, please, please. No!”

“... Damnit! What is happening! Oliv- no, Christina, we have to leave or else the -uh, snow will burn us as well”

“I CAN’T!… I can’t leave… please”

“Christina, pick yourself up right now! Unless you want us both to share the same fate as-”

It was too late. The snow was falling fast and burning through everything. All I could hear were the screams of my colleagues still in the building, and the silent cries of my closest friends. The video rolled to an end with nothing but static.

*click*

“I’m sorry, that was all we could get from surveillance cameras before the starfall destroyed them”

“Starfall huh? Is that what they’re calling it? What an aggravatingly fitting name”

The start of the apocalypse is upon us, from an old teller from foreign shores spoke a beginning of the end. 

_ When greed freezes the land, when poison eats the earth _

_ When the stars fall from the sky, and sun is swallowed by the night _

_ Humanity will strive in a world dominated by war _

_ The common will be forgotten, whilst the outcasted rise up _

_ Laoshälui will bar its gates till the crimson bird rises to bring the royal cat to its death _

_ The end is near. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that this is an apocalypse, the author will spare no one.
> 
> But the next set of characters will, for the most part, last longer.


	4. Who Will Save Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A report came in from our security team. Looks like something happened on the ground floor near reception. Two men have seemingly kidnapped Professor Michael and have dragged him off. I do believe they said he was going to London"
> 
> "Ah, don't worry about that, his cousin already sent in a email a couple days before, explaining everything"  
> ____________
> 
> "Are-are you afraid of flying?"
> 
> "..."
> 
> "That's not a no"

The Amelioration Science Center -Advanced Sect

Government owned

Location:  **[Redacted]**

C727-AGF/R: 10284002

Date: 9/3/2235

TS - 11:30:::11:45AM

Report by Eddy Myyers

It was a busy day. Scientists were loitering around, some pretended work was non-existent  **{Note: specifically reprimand Dr. Whithouse, Prof. Petrei, Bioanalyst. Ester, and Support Tech. Devins}** while others were full on sprinting across the room in order to get to another meeting. A man walked in, wavy chocolate brown hair settled softly against the harsh light of the room. Making his way across the ground floor, weaving in and out of the crowded area, he arrived in front of the reception desk.

“Miss Julia? I haven’t seen you since last month's freak telepathy incident! How are you?”

“Andy! I’m doing great, though, I still have occasional bouts of vertigo. But please, drop the Miss -we’ve already known each other for a year. Anyways, what are you here for? Normally, you just go straight to work” the receptionist chuckled. 

“Ah, well, Maya emailed me about checking my mail at work. Though, I don’t know why she didn’t just email me what she wanted to say then and there”

“Let’s see here” She hummed. “Oh! Found it! It appears that your cousin has sent you a request for your presence at her workplace immediately in London. I wonder what’s the rush. It must have been important if she-” her words were cut off as two large men dressed in black suits burst into the room. Everyone froze as the two, comically muscled men made their way towards the Professor Andy  **[Undisclosed]** and picked him up by the arms.

“I believe Mrs. Clerthy has already notified you of your trip?” one of the two men said.

“Excuse me?!? Trip? But I only got the note today!” the young scientist exclaimed. “B-b-besides! I- uh- I’m not packed yet! And I don’t have tickets!”

“Mrs. Clerthy has already packed bags for you, and we are taking one of her private jets instead” the other man said. A look of realization crossed the scientist’s face.

“... this was planned wasn’t it? I can’t escape even if I tried can I?”

“I’m sorry sir” the first said, dragging the defeated Andy towards the door.  **{Note: add more security measures, also get rid of the swinging doors}**

“W-wait! Who are you guys” the receptionist called out. 

“I’m Brandon Tippman” the first man called, “And that's my twin Reese” The two men then proceeded to carry/drag out the scientist, leaving a stunned room in silence. After a couple of minutes passed by, the crowded area started to move -once again, returning to the busy state it was found in.

**{Database Search**

**Subject: Brandon Tippman**

**Data found:**

**Date of Birth: January 21, 2209** **Age: 26** **Place of Birth: Scotland** **Job Experience: Bodyguard, Head Security**

 **Current Job: Freelance bodyguard** **Employer: Maya Clerthy** **Current Residence: London, England**

**Short Description: 5’8 with mute brown hair; green eyes with sparse freckles. Near orphaned when their single mother contracted an unknown, life-threatening disease that scientists are currently working on in the European branch.}**

**{Database Search**

**Subject: Reese Tippman**

**Data found:**

**Date of Birth: January 22, 2209** **Age: 26** **Place of Birth: Scotland** **Job Experience: Bodyguard, Mercenary, Vice Head of Security**

 **Current Job: Freelance Bodyguard** **Employer Maya Clerthy** **Current Residence: London, England**

**Short Description: 5’6 with black hair; light brown eyes. Born a day later than his brother and worked as a mercenary for some time in Austria. Near orphaned when their single mother contracted an unknown, life-threatening disease that scientists are currently working on in the European branch.}**

End Report

******************

Eddy Myyers,

Thank you for bringing this event to our attention. We have already been sent an email by Dr. Clerthy from the Crystal Lakes Civil Improvement and Research Facility notifying us of the said event. We have already allowed Professor Michael to leave the premise and assist Mrs. Clerthy in her endeavors. Notify Lead Researchers Olivier and Corwall that one of their overseeing professors will be occupied for the time being.

In addition, Dr. Whithouse, Prof. Petrei, Bioanalyst. Ester, and Support Tech. Devins will have a 15% deducted pay for any additional projects for the month. This will not affect their yearly salary.

Thank you,

The ASC Management Team

*******************

Private Property -Airlines

Privately owned: Laura Michael Co-owned: Sara Michael, Robert Clerthy

Location:  **[Redacted]** , Ohio

CC234-APP/A: 30043871

Date: 9/3/2235

TS - 12:20:::12:27AM

Report by Evelyn Wonders

**{Hey, so your cousin just came in. He seems pretty uncomfortable with the Tippman twins, are you sure you couldn’t have just told him he was flying?**

**Oh never mind. Anyway, onto the report.}**

A man  **[Andy Michael]** was dragged into the family owned private airlines of Sara Michael. Both brothers were pulling the limp man into the waiting room as the intercom turned one.

“The plane will be ready shortly” A brief silence fell over them after the intercom clicked off.

“So… mind telling me why I’m here?” Andy asked, seemingly giving up on escaping from his fate. The two twins shared a look, then the aptly named Reese spoke up.

“Don’t ask us lad, we don’t know anything. All Ey know is that our employer asked us to bring ya ‘ere an make sure ya get on the plane”

“But-”

  
“Save it Mister” Brandon butted in, “Maya already told us that yer gonna come up with every excuse you can find. She already got ya packed, checked in, and found ya a place to stay too. There’s really nothing else ya can complain about. Unless yer afraid of flying”

“...” 

“...”

“...pft” Reese finally spit out, after desperately trying to hold in a laugh.

“Yer kidding right? In a world where you scientists have literally solved nearly all of life's questions, YOU, a profound scientist, are afraid of a big metal birdy that flies!” Brandon went on. “Unbelievable”

“I will not confirm nor deny that statement. In fact, due to privacy concerns, that is confidential information” At this point, Reese was full out laughing at this point. “Shut up! It is a perfectly rationalized fear!”

“S-s-so ya d-do admit yer afraid!” Reese choked out, face red from lack of oxygen. This time it was Andy who’s face grew red -but this time with embarrassment. He looked like he was going to say something more, but the intercom clicked overhead instead.

“Private Jet:  _ Marie Anthony _ is ready for lift off, single way trip to London, England. The jet will leave in fifteen minutes, so please board quickly and  _ quietly _ . Thank you” The intercom clicked once again. The silence before the storm.

End Report

*******************

Evelyn Wonders,

This is Evan Smith, I overview emails and reports sent in and out of the private airlines. I already sent the report, but please use more proper formats. I understand that you are good friends with Mrs. Clerthy, but you are still at work.

Next time, please redact the last names of important people.

-Evan Smith

*******************

Hey Evelyn,

Thanks for the heads up! I still, to this day, have no idea why Andy refuses to fly. Actually, I think this will be good for him! An 8 hour and 11 minute flight to London is just what he needs to calm his nerves and get used to flying. Though, I guess as soon as teleportation technology becomes more advanced and stabilized, he’d start using that. Anyway, thank you for the report.

Bioanalytical and Environmental Specialist

Maya Clerthy

***********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year Everyone!  
> Fun irrelevant facts about the chapter:  
> -Miss Julia [Martin] was involved in an accident surrounding telepathy. Two of the younger scientist were fooling around and accidently telepathized Julia. She ended up having to take a month off of work after getting extreme vertigo and migraines.  
> -Andy Michael is around 21 to 24, haven't decided yet, that's why the twins refer to him as lad.  
> -The twins mom funnily enough, will not die due to her illness :D  
> -Laura and Sara are sisters! Laura is Andy's mother while Sara is Maya's mother. Robert is Maya's fiancée.  
> -Marie Anthony was named after a popular actress of a movie that Laura enjoyed.


End file.
